Power Rangers Wild Rescue
This will be the seventh installment of the Power Rangers Rebirth Era. When a new peacekeeping robot program is started, things go awry. The Robot Armada start thinking that humans are worthless and need to be exterminated for they are the reason our world is like the way it is. Dr. Phil White, a scientist working on the Morphing Grid, creates a response team named Wild Rescue to defeat the robots and save the world. With a system of Zords and weapons, his son and daughter and four other worthy warriors must become Power Rangers and save the world from evil, as mysteries are solved, and secrets are revealed. Rangers Allies Dr. White Power Rangers Jet Squad Morphers and Arsernal *Rescuelaser Morpher -- the core Rangers' Morphers and main weapon. *Rescueblade Morpher -- Silver Ranger's Morpher and main weapon. Zords *'Ultimate Wild RescueZord' **'Super Wild Rescue MegaZord' ***'Wild Rescue Megazord' ****'Lion Fire Wild RescueZord' ****'Hawk Ariel RescueZord' ****'Shark Sub Wild RescueZord' ****'Tiger Siren Wild RescueZord' ****'Wildcat Med Wild RescueZord' ***'Silver Turtle Military BattleZord' **'Cobra Wild Rescue ShuttleZord' Villains *The Robot Armada **Tolttonis **General Heavial **Commander Greevis **K4YL4 aka "Kayla" **Robors (footsoldiers) Episodes #"To The Rescue, Part 1": Dr. White jumpstarts his Wild Rescue Ranger program to protect the world from the rising Robot Armada, but has no Rangers to fight. Also, the government searches for the creator of the Robot Armada. #"To The Rescue, Part 2": The five are picked for Wild Rescue, but Dr. White becomes nervous when his children start to be involved. #"Underwater Pressure": The Rangers start learning how to work together. Meanwhile, a robot plans to destroy the water systems. #"Keep Your Friends Close, But Your Enemies Closer": The Robot Armada creates K4YL4 to keep an eye on the Rangers. She disguises herself as Kayla to befriend the Rangers, and keeps her identity as part of the Robot Armada. #"Girls Will Fight Girls": When Ashli and Gianna get into a fight, the Guys must make them work together, so that they can stop Pollox. #"What The Red Ranger Did For Love": Aiden puts his crush, Siena, in jeopardy when he's attacked by a robot. #"There's No Place Like Home": Edwin becomes homesick, and the other Rangers try to help him. #"Sole Searching": The Robot Armada steals shoes from the stores, and put the blame on the Rangers by making evil twins of themselves. If they want to clear their name, they must find the stolen shoes, and defeat the evil Rangers. #"How Did I Get Here? Part 1": Ashli gets hit hard during battle, which causes amnesia. The Rangers try to restore her memory. Meanwhile, Edwin suspects that Kayla may not be who the Rangers think she is. #"How Did I Get Here? Part 2": While trying to restore Ashli's memory, the others encounter K4YL4 (Kayla). Dr. White struggles to keep his secret. #"Enter the Silver": The Power Rangers are blindsided when a new Silver Ranger arrives to help them. Meanwhile, K4YL4 goes on an agenda to reveal the creator of the Robot Armada. #"Soul of the Swordsman": When the others become interested in Dario's Rescueblade, Cyrus gets jealous, which puts the Rangers in jeopardy. While he and Dario are the ones left standing, he must learn why it is important for a swordsman to always have his sword; a backstory on Dario's past. #"All's Fair In Love And War": Aiden gets jealous when Dario flirts with Siena, which creates a rift between the two Rangers. #"Hitting Rock Bottom": After investigating earthquakes in the mountains, Gianna and Cyrus get trapped into a cave by Drozer. It's up to them to work together to escape. #"Among the Sea of Stars, Part 1": When a distress call from an astronaut from the moon alerts the Rangers, they use the untested Wild Galaxy Rescue ShuttleZord to save them. However, the Robot Armada try to stop them. #"Among the Sea of Stars, Part 2": The Rangers successfully head to space to save the astronaut, but the ShuttleZord goes haywire, and it's up to them to tame it. #"Friend or Foe?": Kayla finally reveals herself as K4YL4, and she threatens to reveal a guarded secret. #"Return of the Demon Queen": When the Demon Queen returns seeking revenge, the Jet Squad Rangers enlist Wild Rescue to help defeat her. #"He's Not What He Seems": The government has found the creator of the Robot Armada, who turns out to be Dr. White. The Rangers begin to loose their trust in him. #"Secrets and Lies": Dr. White tries to clear his name during a court trial. The Rangers become unwilling to help him. #"Caught In A Trap": Aiden is lured into a trap, and becomes face-to-face with General Heavial. #"Taking Out One of Your Own": K4YL4 takes over the Robot Armada by taking out Tolttonis herself. #"A Chance At Redemption": While the other Rangers have forgiven him, Dr. White tries to reconnect with Aiden and Gianna to gain their trust back. #"The Age of K4YL4": K4YL4's plan goes into effect. #"Fate of Wild Rescue, Part 1": The Rangers have never prepared themselves for a full-scale attack, as the final battle between them and The Robot Armada emerges. #"Fate of Wild Rescue, Part 2": The Rangers head to defeat K4YL4 once and for all. See Also